The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Many current wind generation systems are not considered aesthetically and acoustically pleasing. Hence, property owners near the wind generation system are adversely affected by reduced property values. Further, wind generation systems are unprotected against the elements. Hence, wind turbine operators are adversely affected by costly damage from lightning, bird strikes, or other forces of man and nature. Further, wind generation systems are often powered by a plurality of non-optimal wind vectors. Hence, output of the system is reduced.